Crucible of Logic
by ScreamingTemporalDoom
Summary: The brothers Elric are sent to recruit the mysterious Doctor Von Neumman. What they find there may lead them to their goal.


Crucible of Logic  
  
Part One: Eminent Domain  
  
Edward Elric was irritated.  
  
Just where did that accursed Colonel get off, interrupting his and his brother's search for the Philosopher's Stone and calling him back to Central City? It didn't help that Ed was certain he had found a good lead just when the summons came.  
  
  
  
"What the hell does he want now?" Ed wondered aloud as he and his armor-bound companion walked towards the military headquarters, "At least he could have sent a car or something to pick us up at the train station."  
  
"Um, I don't think Colonel Mustang would callus back unless it was important, brother," Alphonse Elric replied, the granite building looming ever closer.  
  
"I think I can guess what he wants," Ed muttered darkly his irritation deepening, "He'll smile that insufferable smirk of his and say, 'Fullmetal, I want you to go to some town in the middle of nowhere in order to check out some phenomenon we haven't got a hold of yet.' Of course, the bastard will already know what's there and just won't tell us."  
  
"It's not as bad as all that, brother," Al stated weakly as they entered the building, though there was no conviction in his voice.  
  
Ed merely grunted in reply and didn't even stop at the secretary's desk before marching up towards Colonel Mustang's office. Without ceremony, the diminutive alchemist burst inside and made a bee-line for the couch, not bothering with pleasantries such as a hello or a salute.   
  
"Hello, Fullmetal," Roy Mustang stated as he idly wrote on a piece of paper on his desk before lapsing into silence. Seconds passed. Then minutes. Ed's temper began to grow more heated. "Well?!" the blond finally broke the silence with the question.  
  
Mustang smirked as he looked up, causing Ed to grit his teeth in annoyance, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you called me back to Central City for, or should I just leave?"  
  
An expression of mock-shock appeared on the Colonel's features as he sat back in his chair, eyebrows aloof. "Oh?" he asked curiously, "You're here to receive your orders, not as a social call?"  
  
Ed stood up abruptly from the couch and waved his arms in anger, "Of course I'm here for my orders! Why the hell else would I be here?!"  
  
"Brother...!" Al exclaimed timidly, trying to calm the shorter of the pair.  
  
"Strange," Mustang stated, his customary smirk reappearing on his features, "Generally when State Alchemists report for duty they also knock before entering, salute when bade inside, and then say something along the lines of 'reporting for duty, sir'. I saw and heard nothing of the same from you." The smirk on Roy's face faded and his voice became serious, "You may be young, Fullmetal, but you are still a member of the military. As such, you do need to obey some professional decorum."  
  
Ed muttered to himself and looked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Now then," Mustang continued, straightening some loose papers on his desk, "I need you to go to Castillo. It's a small town in the Northern Territory. Unfortunately, there isn't train service directly there yet, so you'll have to go to Brandenburg then walk the rest of the way there. Once in the town I want you to--"  
  
"Let me guess," Ed interrupted snidely, countering with a smirk of his own, "Something strange is going on there and you want me to investigate. Right?"  
  
  
  
Roy arched an eyebrow, reaching into his desk drawer, "Actually, no. There's an alchemist there by the name of Doctor Von Neumann. I want you to try and get him to join the military."  
  
"What?" Ed asked, blinking several times in confusion, "You're asking me to go on a... a recruiting run?"  
  
"More or less," Mustang replied dryly, pulling out a manila folder, fat with contents, "However, failing that, you are to appropriate what he is currently working on."  
  
Ed frowned. He didn't like this. "'Appropriate'?" the blond repeated flatly, "As in... steal?"  
  
"Hardly," Roy sniffed, "It's called Eminent Domain. We'll give fair market value for whatever he happens to be researching." The Flame Alchemist pulled out a small, rose-colored slip of paper from the contents of the folder, "Here is a voucher, signed by the Fuhrer himself, guaranteeing at least one million in restitution for Doctor Von Neumann's research. You're authorized to give more if necessary. Just fill in the appropriate blanks." Mustang stuffed the slip back into the folder and slid it across the desk towards Edward, "Also included are two train tickets, a map, and a case file on Doctor Von Neumann."  
  
Ed's frown deepened as he took the folder. One million? With carte blanche to give even more? Just what was the good doctor researching in the middle of nowhere? "Why send me?" he questioned suspiciously.  
  
"You're the only one who can be spared," Mustang stated matter of factly, "All other military personnel qualified for this assignment are on more important missions. Besides," Roy smirked again, "It seems to me that a growing boy like you could use a reason to... stretch your legs."  
  
Ed growled low in his throat at the veiled comment on his height and turned on his heel to storm out. When at the door he heard Mustang say in a deadly serious voice, "Fullmetal... it is vitally important we get Doctor Von Neumann's research. Don't accept no for an answer. Get it by any means necessary. That's an order."  
  
Ed grimaced as he walked out, his brother in tow. 


End file.
